Tesseract Model DC (2016)
|manufacturer = }}The 2016 Tesseract Model DC is an American Electric SUV. It can be bought for $276,000, and appeared in Ultimate Driving on Vehicle Overhaul Update. It is based off the 2016 Tesla Model X. Description Initially, Tesla planned for deliveries to commence in early 2014. However, in February 2013, the company announced that deliveries had been rescheduled to begin by late 2014 in order to achieve its production target of 20,000 Model S cars in 2013. In November 2013, Tesla said it expected to begin Model X high volume production the second quarter of 2015. In November 2014, Tesla again delayed and announced that Model X deliveries would begin in the third quarter of 2015. Deliveries began on September 29, 2015. Among the reasons for delay were problems with the falcon-wing doors and cooling the motors when hauling trailers. In 2016, the company filed a lawsuit against Swiss hydraulics firm Hoerbiger Holding for not producing satisfactory falcon-wing doors for the Model X. Tesla claimed the doors suffered from oil leakage and overheating. Many believe this is one of the reasons for the delay of the Model X. The lawsuit was settled in September 2016. On July 29, 2015, Tesla announced a referral program though October 31, 2015 wherein owners of a Model S who refer 10 new buyers gain the option to buy a Founder Series Model X for the price of a base model. The first person (in each of three regions; Americas, Europe, Asia-Pacific) to reach this 10 referral point would be given this model for free. On July 13, 2016, Tesla introduced its Model X 60D, which is slightly lower priced than the Model X's starting price. The Model X 60D has a 200 miles (320 km) range and can accelerate from 0 to 60 MPH (0 to 97 km/h) in 6 seconds, with a top speed of 130 MPH (210 km/h). The battery capacity in the Model X 60D is 75kWh but has been software restricted to 60kWh. Post purchase, owners have the option to unlock the additional 15kWh bringing the 60D to 75D range specifications. Tesla plans to use the Model X platform for the Tesla Minibus. Global sales passed the 10,000 unit mark in August 2016, with most cars delivered in the United States. In August 2016, Tesla introduced the P100D with Ludicrous Mode to be the new top Model X. The P100D has a 100 kWh battery, accelerate from 0 to 60 MPH (0 to 97 km/h) in 2.9 seconds (0 to 100 km/h (0 to 62 MPH) in 3.1 seconds) and 289 miles (465 km) of range. In October 2016 Tesla discontinued the 60D version and made the "Smart Air Suspension" standard instead of coil springs, increasing the base price to $85,000. In June 2017, the 90D version was discontinued. In January 2019, Tesla discontinued the 75D version, making the 100D the base version of the Model X. The base price of the Model X 100D is $97,000 as of January 2019. In July 2019, Tesla added a Long Range model of the Model X with a 325 mile EPA range priced at $84,500 Gallery ModelXRear.png|Rear end of Model X ModelXColor.png Category:Citizen Vehicles Category:4WD Vehicles Category:Electric Powered Cars Category:4+ Seater Vehicles Category:SUVs Category:Togglable Spoiler Cars Category:American Vehicles Category:Tesla